Columnas de fuego
by Yuuhy
Summary: A lo mejor había sido Draco el que había envenenado su mente, tal vez fue Theodore el que los manipuló a los dos, o quizá siempre fue ella quién, ocultándose tras una cortina de humo, había estando esperando para mostrar al mundo su verdadero yo. / No hay cosa que atraiga más al ser humano que el poder, y Harry lo sabía.
1. Prólogo: 1 de Septiembre

**¡Hola! Bueno...para empezar he de decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que son obra de la magnífica mente de JK Rowling, yo solo me limito a divertirme un poco con sus vidas. **

**Tengo mil historias escritas y nunca me he atrevido a mostrárselas al mundo así que...este es mi primer intento. Espero que os guste y, por favor, si la leéis ¡ayudadme a mejorar con vuestras opiniones!**

** Muchas gracias, Yuuhy.**

**PRÓLOGO: 1 de Septiembre**.

Había algo en el ambiente de ese 1 de Septiembre que lo hacía diferente a los demás, más oscuro, más frío. La comunidad mágica aún no se había recuperado del duro golpe que supuso la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, pero aun así intentaban desesperadamente hacer como que nada había cambiado. La gente seguía sonriendo, comprando, hablando, riendo. El mundo seguía girando, pero ahora parecía que lo hacía a una velocidad espantosa. El presentimiento de que algo horrible sucedería ese curso no abandonaba los corazones de los magos y brujas que traspasaban las barreras del andén en dirección al tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts.

Comparado con otros años, el andén parecía mucho más vacío y apagado. Si había felicidad fuera de los muros mágicos que los protegían, esta no era suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta ellos. Por supuesto que los padres y hermanos intentaban animar a los más pequeños con una sonrisa en el rosto, y también es cierto que los alumnos más mayores no dejaban que el miedo cambiara su expresión de alegría, pero todo el mundo tenía presente que Lord Voldemort cada vez estaba más cerca. Y si había alguien que conseguía que un leve brillo de esperanza volviera a aparecer en su mirada, era el muchacho que ahora caminaba con la frente gacha y la sensación de que la felicidad del mundo mágico dependía de él. Harry Potter.

-Harry, Harry- una voz a su derecha lo llamaba insistentemente mientras tironeaba de la manga de su chaqueta.-La gente nos está mirando, haz el favor y sonríe un poco.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y, como había supuesto, el andén le observaba. Le miraban como miran las tropas a su rey antes de la batalla para que apacigüe su miedo y envalentone sus almas. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se giró hacia Ginny y sonrió al resto que, en ese instante, parecieron recuperar un poco de su alegría.

-No entiendo por qué lo hacen. Me miran como si fuese una especie de Dios que les va a salvar de la tormenta.

-Compararle con una tormenta es ser muy suave, Harry.- El moreno se giró hacia ella dispuesto a replicarle que no estaba de humor para sus bromas, pero cambió la expresión cuando vio el amago de una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos, Harry, solo intento que conservemos nuestro bueno humor. No dejemos que el miedo nos paralice. –Le besó en la mejilla y tiró de él hasta subirse en el Expreso.

Pasaron compartimento por compartimento hasta encontrar en el que estaban el resto de sus amigos. Ginny pasó y se sentó junto a una muy sonriente Luna que empezó a contarle algo sobre los Duendes de las Nubes, y Harry se quedó de pie, en el marco de la puerta, observando. Miró las caras de cada uno de sus compañeros y se preguntó qué pasaría por sus cabezas, si tendrían miedo, si tendrían fe en él. Miró a Neville y recordó cómo lo había petrificado Hermione en primero por intentar impedir que salieran de noche, miró a Seamus y recordó todas las veces que su cara casi queda carbonizada, miró a Luna y sonrió pensando que seguía mantiendose en su propio mundo a pesar de tener una más que segura guerra a la vuelta de la esquina, y por último la miró a ella. A Ginny. Contempló su pelo, su piel, admiró su coraje y su persistencia contra sus padres para poder volver ese curso, para volver con él, para servirle de apoyo. Y se sintió afortunado, más afortunado de lo que se había sentido en años. No necesitaba a nadie más si sus amigos estaban allí.

-No vas a crecer más por quedar ahí parado, Harry. –La voz de Ron le sorprendió y dio un respingo. Ron. ¿Qué habría hecho sin él todos esos años? Era su primer amigo de verdad. Sonrió y se sorprendió de su suerte por tenerle a él y la excepcional persona que era Hermione en su vida ¿Y qué habría sido de ellos sin su previsora amiga? Se giró hacia Ron y vio su mirada burlona y a la chica detrás de él intentando contener la risa. – Vamos, siéntate o déjanos pasar.

-Muy gracioso. –Dijo mientras les dejaba pasar y se sentaba al lado de Ginny- ¿No te han dicho nunca que no se debe asustar a una persona mientras piensa?

-Ah… ¿pero que tú piensas, Potter?-. La suave y característica voz de Draco Malfoy le hizo cerrar los ojos de agotamiento. ¿Es que hoy no podían simplemente dejarle en paz?

-Comprendo que sea un concepto nuevo para ti, Malfoy, ya que ni tú mismo lo haces. – Respondió una veloz Hermione. Malfoy se volvió hacia ella y arrugó la frente.

-Granger, no creo haberte dado permiso para que abras la boca en mi presencia- dijo, y se marchó dando un portazo.

-Parece que Malfoy se ha superado y ha vuelto aún más imbécil.-Soltó Ron mirando deseñosamente la puerta por la que se había marchado el rubio.

-¡Ron!- le reprendió Hermione.

-¿Qué? Es lo que todos piensan, – dijo encogiendo los hombros -yo solo me limito a decirlo. Es un imbécil y punto.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así.-Contestó la chica.

-¿Le estás defendiendo?- El pelirrojo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Muy gracioso, Ronald. Solo digo que demuestres que tienes más educación que él.

Ginny miraba divertida la pequeña discusión en la que estaban enfrascados su amiga y su hermano sobre si Malfoy era o no imbécil o sobre si Ron era o no educado. Se alegraba de que, aún en el caos en el que se habían visto envueltos, hubiera cosas que nunca cambiaban. Se volvió hacia Harry y se lo encontró mirando a través del cristal de la puerta, pensativo, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría dentro de ese vagón. Le estrechó la mano con suavidad, y ese contacto pareció sacarle de su trance porque despegó la vista de la puerta y le sonrió devolviéndole el apretón.

-No pasa nada-le dijo.- Simplemente estaba pensando.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

Harry se apoyó en su hombro y se permitió cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar el resto del viaje. Ginny le acarició el pelo con suavidad y se apoyó en su cabeza también.

-Duerme, Harry Potter, yo velaré tu sueño.


	2. Chapter 1: Cambios

**¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo~~ No es muy largo pero creo que es interesante. No me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado pero tampoco es que la inspiración esté esta semana de mi parte ;_;**

**Por favor, si lo leéis podéis molestaros en comentar. Aunque sea para tirarme patatas. O tomates. O lo que tengáis más a mano. Me gustaría saber si esto va gustando o no, porque me esfuerzo mucho intentándolo. ¡Muchísimas gracias de antemano a aquellos que entren y lean!**

_**Por supuesto todos los personajes, escenarios y demás son obra de JKRowling y su extraordinaria imaginación.**_

**Capítulo 1: Cambios.**

Esa noche, la cena de bienvenida estuvo marcada por los incesantes cotilleos sobre algunos regresos inesperados por parte, mayoritariamente, de la Casa Slytherin. Si bien es cierto que bastantes alumnos de las otras tres casas habían faltado a esa última cita, la Casa de Salazar se llevaba la peor parte en cuanto a rumores y prejuzgamientos. Para la mayor parte del alumnado, que cierta gente perteneciente a esa casa no hubiese vuelto ese último año era, o porque se estaban preparando para una maléfica hazaña a favor del Lord Oscuro y en contra del resto del mundo o porque eran demasiado cobardes como para dar la cara y afrontar las críticas. Aunque el hecho de que hubiesen regresado otros tantos era una conclusión igualmente maligna para ellos.

Entre los regresos más comentados estaba el de Draco Malfoy. Desde mediados del curso anterior corría el rumor de que se había unido a las filas de los morfífagos y que había estado haciendo misiones aquí y allá, aunque la última parte era a duras penas creíble. Era sabido por todos que los Malfoy sentían cierta fascinación hacia las artes oscuras y daban por supuesto que él habría heredado esa característica familiar, como solían llamarlo. "¿Cómo puede atreverse a volver aquí siendo un mortífago?", era la frase más repetida hacia su persona.

Otro de los regresos famosos fue el del trío dorado. Había algunos que pensaban que el hecho de que El Elegido hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts significaba que la amenaza no estaba tan próxima como se comentaba, pero también había muchos alumnos que opinaban justamente lo contrario. "Debería estar buscándole" se escuchaba a veces por los pasillos. "Si hay Guerra, sería conveniente ir entrenando y prepararse. ¿De qué le va a servir estar aquí si eso pasa?" era uno de los comentarios más sonados en Hufflepuff. Lo que sí estaba claro y nadie ponía en duda, era que si él había vuelto sus amigos también lo harían. ¿Cómo iba Harry Potter a regresar sin sus inseparables compañeros de aventuras? "No dudaría ni dos horas ahí fuera sin Granger" o "Alguien tiene que hacer de señuelo para que Potter y Granger puedan tener algo de ventaja", y cuando él escuchaba eso se deprimía más aún. No había un punto medio. O tenían demasiada confianza en él, o no tenían ninguna y se pasaban el día sacándole defectos.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba a Snape. Por su culpa el colegio se convertiría en un infierno. Estaba seguro de que favorecería a los morfífagos en todo momento y que el resto de las Casas perderían la poca tranquilidad que les quedaba. Un suspiro de resignación sacó al joven mago de sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó un par de veces desorientado y escuchó a su pelirrojo amigo quejarse sobre la ausencia de la tarta de chocolate con fresas que tanto le gustaba.

-Ron, ¿en serio? –Su hermana le miraba intentando contener una carcajada ante la indignación de este por el cambio de postres.

-Ginny, tú no puedes entenderlo. ¡Me han quitado la tarta! MI tarta. – Se giró desesperado hacia Hermione Granger y la vio asentir con la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos. – ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Puedes probar la macedonia. O el yogurt. –le respondió la chica con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba Ronald todo lo que no llevase chocolate. O crema. O algo por el estilo con lo que pudiera mancharse. Por eso se carcajeó cuando él le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

-Eso no es comida, lista. Harry, ayúdame. – pidió al moreno. – Dile que esa basura que ella come no se puede considerar un postre digno.

Harry rodó los ojos. Lo de Ron con los dulces era un amor más incondicional que el que Hermione tenía con los libros. Aunque reconoció que sí que era un poco triste que en esa cena no hubiese ninguno de los característicos postres con los que siempre les daban la bienvenida. Snape. Seguro que era culpa suya.

-Igual es que Snape nos quiere poner a dieta. - le dijo – A lo mejor mañana tampoco hay pollo. – Terminó con una mirada de fingido pánico mientras le agarraba por los hombros.

-No eres gracioso, Potter. Ese asqueroso no puede dejarnos sin dulces. Es como….no sé, como si nos dejasen sin Quidditch,

-Es un profesor Ron –dijo Hermione.- No puedes llamarle asqueroso solo porque te haya dejado sin tarta.

-Deja de decir tonterías y cómete un yogurt. –Intervino su hermana.- Mira, este tiene Lacasitos.

El chico hizo oídos sordos al comentario de su amiga, cogió de mala gana lo que Ginny le ofrecía y refunfuñando algo sobre "la pésima alimentación a la que estaba sometido en ese lugar" se lo comió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione Granger se levantó al día siguiente con una creciente angustia y una pequeña sensación de pánico. Este era su último año escolar y eso la entristecía mucho, pero lo malo es que significaba que tendría que elegir lo que quería estudiar después. ¿Y si no se le daba bien nada? ¿Y si no la aceptaban en la universidad? O peor… ¿Y si suspendía los exámenes de ese año y no podía ni siquiera presentarse? Con el nuevo director y su legendario odio a los leones, todo era posible. Igual la suspendía por ser una sangre sucia, o por ser amiga de Harry Potter, o por ser más lista que todos sus queridos Slytherins juntos.

"Vamos Hermione" se dijo "es imposibles que no puedas acabar los estudios este año". Y con ese pensamiento se desperezó, se ducho y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor divisó a sus amigos sentados al principio de la mesa, y fue hacia ellos sonriente. Se sentó junto a Neville y empezó a prepararse el desayuno.

-¿Qué clase tenéis ahora? – Preguntó Ginny mientras se untaba un panecillo con mantequilla. – Yo tengo Transformaciones. Dos horas. Es la muerte.

-Muerte la nuestra que tenemos Pociones. – Contestó mirando su horario. – También dos horas. Con Slytherin. Hm… ¿cuántos de ellos han vuelto? ¿6?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y soltó un "más de los que deberían" en voz baja, pero ella lo escuchó. Dirigió su vista a la mesa de las serpientes y empezó a buscar caras conocidas. Zabini, Parkinson, la amiga tonta de esta, la otra amiga aún más tonta, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, un chico que no le sonaba, Nott, y otras dos chicas que no recordaba haber visto en clase. 11. Del último año solo habían vuelto once de ellos. Observó su propia mesa y comprobó que, menos un par de casos, todos habían vuelto ese año. Suspiró. No le parecía justo el comportamiento del resto de la escuela hacia la Casa verde. Es cierto que pensaba que mucha de la gente que había allí era escoria, pero también lo pensaba de Hufflepuff o, incluso, de su propia casa. Con los Ravenclaws no había compartido tantas horas como para conocerlos pero sí, suponía que allí también habría algún que otro personaje desagradable. Hermione no se engañaba, sabía que mucha de la reputación que tenían se la habían ganado a pulso pero….pensaba que las cosas no siempre eran blancas o negras. Tampoco podían ser tan malos, se repitió en más de una ocasión. Realmente, ahora que observaba a los de su propio curso en esa mesa, se daba cuenta de que estaban todos juntos, haciendo piña mientras los alumnos de los otros cursos les miraban acusadoramente. Terminó de beberse el zumo pensando que era muy triste que te odiasen hasta los de tu propia casa.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Harry. – No quiero llegar tarde y darle a Snape la oportunidad de dejarnos en negativo nada más empezar.

Ella asintió y se levantó, se despidió de Ginny con un beso y se encaminó junto a sus amigos hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o000

Al llegar a clase se sentaron en los últimos asientos como siempre y, cuando entraron todos los alumnos y el profesor Sanpe cerró la puerta, se sorprendió de los pocos que eran en realidad. Sabía que no todos los de su año necesitaban esa asignatura para las carreras, pero aun así le sorprendió. Contó a 7 Gryffindors más 5 de los suyos. Realmente eran poquísimos, 12 alumnos para una clase importante como esa era una vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de carreras había elegido la gente? Pociones era algo básico, a él le habían salvado de bastantes situaciones incómodas durante años.

-Abrid el libro por la página 62 – la voz de su profesor llegó a sus oídos con una pereza abrumadora. Sacudió la cabeza y se centró. No era el momento de estar ausente, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para ello. Abrió el libro y le dio un codazo a Blaise que se había quedado medio dormido apoyado en su propia mano.

-Despierta – le susurró. Pero nada pasó, así que intentó algo más fuerte. Le dio un pisotón mientas le retiraba la mano de la cara, lo que ocasionó que la frente de su amigo impactara contra la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó desorientado abriendo mucho los ojos. Escuchó la risa de su compañero y le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras abría el libro.

-62. –le dijo recuperando su habitual pose despreocupada, pero con el brillo de la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ellos después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Parecía que la comunidad mágica, y en especial los alumnos de ese colegio, había centrado todo su odio en ellos. Odiaban a los pertenecientes a Slytherin en general, pero parecía que a ellos, los de su promoción, les reservaban todas sus pullas y malos tratos. Draco sabía que no era sin razón, la fama ya venía de lejos y era sabido, o al menos sospechado, que casi todas sus familias eran partidarias del Señor Tenebroso.

Escuchó la suave risa de Pansy Parkinson y apretó los puños con fuerza. Pansy. Esos salvajes hijos de puta anti-Slytherins la habían acorralado en un maldito callejón la semana pasada y a punto estuvieron de matarla a golpes. A GOLPES. Los muy desgraciados le dieron una paliza a lo muggle y suerte tuvo de perder el conocimiento antes de que terminasen. Aún no entendía cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para dejarse la varita en casa, aunque fuese a comprar a cinco minutos de esta. En los tiempos que corrían eran cuando más precavidos tenían que ser, Severus les había dicho que evitasen a toda costa ir solos por la calle o, incluso, por el colegio. Suspiró. Aunque ahora Hogwarts estuviese bajo su dirección, ellos sabían que no podía protegerles las 24 horas del día. Daba gracias de que nadie se hubiese enterado de su fallida misión el año anterior, aunque presentía que San Potter lo sabía. Le miraba con más odio del habitual, pero alguna que otra vez le pareció ver en su mirada algo más que no supo identificar. Si es cierto que lo sabía, que hasta ese momento no hubiese dicho nada, que él supiera, decía, muy a su pesar, mucho a favor de él. O quizá solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para vengarse él mismo. Se cuadró de hombros en su asiento y endureció la mirada. Pues vale, estaría preparado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la hora de comer Luna se unió a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara. Les saludó y se sentó junto a Ron que arrugó la frente al sentir su desbordante alegría. No había tarta, ¿cómo era posible que una persona pudiera estar feliz en esa situación?

-Hoy hace un día estupendo. – Comentó suavemente. – Podíamos pasar la tarde fuera aprovechando que hoy no hay deberes.

Hubo un asentimiento general, realmente hacía un día estupendo para desperdiciarlo entre los muros del castillo. Se giraron hacia Hermione y esperaron su opinión. La chica, al sentirse observada, retiró la vista del plato de comida y les sonrió.

-No tengo ninguna objeción. Podríamos merendar fuera.

-¿No vas a ir a la biblioteca a….hacer lo que sea que haces allí? – Le preguntó Harry.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza, aunque interiormente se sintió inexplicablemente dolida por el comentario de su amigo. Desde verano estaba intentando cambiar poco a poco. Estaba claro que no iba a dejar de estudiar ni de pasarse tardes enteras en la biblioteca, pero quería dejar de ser la siempre sabelotodo Hermione Granger y ser simplemente Hermione. Y sí, tal vez el hecho de que Ronald le repitiera cada cinco minutos que era una aburrida por estar siempre en su paraíso personal había influido algo en ese deseo de cambio. Así que decidió que sería una buena opción empezar por salir a merendar a los terrenos del castillo.

-Bien, pues. –Ginny aplaudía entusiasta.- Entonces…. nos vemos a las 5 aquí.

Luna asintió fervientemente y regresó a su mesa pegando saltitos, haciendo que Ron soltara un "niña loca" por lo bajo que fue respondido con un "cállate Ronald" por parte de su hermana.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de terminar de organizar completamente su habitación, Hermione consultó el reloj y se apresuró a ponerse la capa y bajar hasta el Gran Comedor. Aunque hacía un día bastante bueno para ser Septiembre no se arriesgaba a que cambiase el tiempo y acabar enferma.

Llegó hasta las enormes puertas de roble del comedor y entró con paso tranquilo al no divisar a sus amigos en la mesa. Bueno, al menos no era la única que llegaba un poco justa de tiempo. Justa, que no tarde. Porque si algo odiaba Hermione Granger era llegar tarde a los sitios.

-¡Bueeeenas tardes, Mione! – La cantarina voz de su amiga pelirroja la hizo sonreír. Era increíble cómo se podía poner de tan bueno humor solo con la perspectiva de pasar un rato bajo la sombra de los enormes árboles que se encontraban en los terrenos del colegio.

-Hola, fea. –Le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo.- ¿Aún no ha llegado nadie?

La chica negó con la cabeza y se le colgó del hombro mientras sonreía misteriosamente. La miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó mucho a ella, lo que ocasionó que Hermione intentara retirarse de ella ceñuda.

-¿Qué….?

-Suéltalo Granger. ¿Cómo es que tú, la especialmente responsable y amiga de los libros Hermione Granger, has decidido salir a merendar en un día como hoy?

-¿Un día como hoy? – Preguntó confundida.

-¿Cuándo has desaprovechado tú la oportunidad de estar en la biblioteca? Reconócelo Hermione, es raro. Tiene que haber alguien por ahí y me lo vas a contar quieras o no.

-¿Sí? – preguntó fríamente. De pronto estaba molesta. ¿Por qué nadie podía admitir que quisiese estar fuera de los muros de su paraíso simplemente porque le apetecía? ¿Es que acaso siempre tenía que estar tras los libros? Por supuesto que amaba los libros, pero había cambiado. O eso intentaba. ¡Tenía 16 años! Era una adolescente y por alguna razón la opinión del sexo opuesto empezaba a importarle. Solo un poco. O quizá solo la de Ron. Pero porque era su amigo y valoraba su opinión, igual que la de Harry. Así que se soltó de Ginny suavemente y caminó hacia su mesa.

-¿Te has enfadado? – preguntó su amiga sorprendida. –Vamos, Hermione, sabes que no lo decía con mala intención. Solo me parecía curioso.

Esperó una réplica por parte de la otra chica, pero esta solo se giró y la miró tristemente.

-¿Acaso siempre voy a ser un ratón de biblioteca que no puede hacer otra cosa que pasarse la vida encerrada en la biblioteca?

-¿Qué? – A Ginny esa pregunta la sorprendió. ¿Qué pasaba ahora con su amiga?- No, claro que no. Hermione eres lo que eres porque quieres. Te encantan los libros y te pasas horas ahí porque quieres. Y lo respeto, y te admiro por ello. De verdad. No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero creo que sabes que nunca haría ningún comentario con la intención de perjudicarte.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Ginny tenía razón, había sido una reacción desmesurada por un comentario tan tonto. Suspiró.

-Lo siento…simplemente estoy intentando tener más vida a parte de los libros. Tu hermano no para de llamarme aburrida, y creo que ha empezado a hacer efecto en mí.

-Vamos. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.- Pasa de ese idiota y disfrutemos de la tarde.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y se masajeó la frente. Había sido un día largo, muuuuuuy largo, y estaba demasiado cansado como para bajar a cenar. Desde que se había levantado esa mañana lo único que había recibido habían sido insultos, empujones, hechizos a traición, más insultos, unas cuantas amenazas de muerte y, ah sí, más insultos aún.

Muy a su pesar sonrió. Que se jodieran esos imbéciles, no iban a poder con él por mucho que lo intentasen. Por Merlín, ¡era un Malfoy! Cómo si alguien pudiese hacerle sentir mal. Pero en menos de un segundo cambió su semblante. Sí que podían hacerlo, vaya si podían. Ya no es que fuera a él personalmente, es que se metían con sus amigos. Y eso no iba a consentirlo. A él podían llamarle cobarde, porque de hecho lo era, mortífago, que también, asqueroso, puede que para sus enemigos sí. Pero a él, los demás no tenían nada que ver. Eran su familia.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró el pelo con rabia. ¡Joder! Había sido un día de mierda y estaba seguro que mañana sería muchísimo peor. Había que hacer algo y rápido, no podía permitir que uno de esos insultos fuera especialmente cruel y rompiese la frágil estabilidad emocional que tenía Pansy, o que uno de esos empujones le hiciese daño de verdad a Zabini. De Theodore no se preocupaba, sabía que podía arreglárselas muy bien él solito. Y que sería mejor que sus enemigos no intentaran jugársela. En definitiva, tenía que proteger a sus dos amigos. Y si para eso tenía que ser cruel, déspota y caminar por aquel maldito lugar como si realmente se sintiese poderoso, lo haría.

-Que empiece el juego.- Susurró a la oscuridad de su habitación.


	3. Chapter 2: Gritar en silencio

**¡Buenas y soleadas tardes! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Habéis tenido vacaciones?**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero parece que mi musa sí que se ha ido de vacaciones y estoy aún menos inspirada que la semana pasada. **

**Pero...¡aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, aunque me haya costado bastante sacarlo del horno. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los follows y por los reviews de verdad que lo agradezco de corazón. ¡Eso significa que alguien me lee y le gusta! Espero que continúe así~~ **

_**Por supuesto nada de esto (personajes, lugares...) me pertenece yo solo me dedico a cambiar un poco sus vidas. **_

**Yuuhy.**

**Capítulo**** 2: Gritar en silencio.**

Llevaban una semana de clase y Harry aún no salía de su asombro. En siete malditos días Snape les había quitado casi 100 puntos. ¡100 PUNTOS! Y eso que aún no habían hecho nada contra las reglas del colegio. Aunque, claro, para su estimado profesor, porque se negaba a llamarle director, su mera existencia ya era algo que castigar.

Estaba en la biblioteca junto a Ron y una últimamente taciturna Hermione haciendo la redacción que les habían mandado para Transformaciones. Bufó. Odiaba hacer deberes. Cuando recibió la carta pensó que nunca más tendría que soportar esa tortura, que los magos no hacían cosas tan banales como esas y…ahí estaba él, un domingo en la biblioteca.

-Tengo hambre.- La voz de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista de la línea que llevaba "leyendo" diez minutos y miró por la ventana. Ya debía ser la hora de comer porque le rugían un poco las tripas.

-¿Hay alguna vez en la que tú no tengas hambre? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona. – De todas formas deberíamos ir a comer porque no estamos haciendo nada.

A Harry le sorprendió que ella se incluyera pero no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Últimamente su amiga estaba un poco rara. Los tres recogieron sus cosas, las metieron en las mochilas y fueron hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Ron y Harry Iban comentando, como era costumbre entre ellos nada más pisar el castillo, las jugadas que podrían poner en práctica este año para ganar la Copa cuándo, al girar una esquina, el pelirrojo se chocó contra algo grande y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo.

-Mira por dónde vas, estúpida comadreja. – Soltó con asco la suave voz de Draco Malfoy.

Los dos chicos le miraron con fiereza y él sonrió con arrogancia. Qué fácil era molestar a esos dos inútiles. Tal vez si el enano pobretón fuese más alto que él, igual le inspiraría algo más de respeto. Por la cara de asesino en serie que ponía siempre que aparecía delante suyo, no porque pensase que podía hacerle daño. Por favor. Era un pobretón idiota sin talento mágico.

Ron bufó y se adelantó dispuesto a partirle la cara al gilipollas de Malfoy, pero Harry le sujetó antes de que llegase hasta él.

-Mira pedazo de mierda, vas a llamar estúpido al imbécil de tu padre. – Escupió con odio.

Hermione cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Siempre lo mismo año tras año, ni que fuesen niños pequeños. Se acercó a Ron y le tiró del brazo.

-Vamos. – Le dijo.- Sabes que no merece la pena, vamos a comer.

Se giró hacia el rubio y le miró sin expresión alguna. Después de haberle visto los primeros días un poco apagado y soportando con entereza las pullas de los demás, había empezado a sentir algo parecido a la empatía por él. O un poco de pena, no estaba muy segura. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía, el cruel y sinvergüenza. Llevaba tres días que no hacía más que meterse con todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino, ya fuesen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs o de su propia casa. Parecía que de un día a otro había decidido que si iban a intentar hacerle la vida imposible, él se encargaría de hacer lo mismo con los demás. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, una pequeña parte de ella, que nunca admitiría, le envidiaba por poder hacerlo.

Draco le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja. ¿Y esa ahora qué le miraba así? Se puso un poco tenso cuando percibió algo extraño en la mirada de la joven, algo que también había visto en la del inútil de San Potter y que aún no era capaz de identificar. ¿Comprensión? Imposible, por favor. Tal vez… ¿pena? Bufó. No necesitaba la pena de un héroe fracasado y de una sangre sucia come libros.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Malfoy? – le preguntó de forma neutral.

-Tú existencia en si misma ya es un problema para mí, sangre sucia.

-Pues tendrás que aprender a convivir con ello, hurón. La suerte hoy no está de tu parte.- Se giró, cogió a sus amigos de las mangas de las camisas y tiró de ellos hasta que perdieron de vista al chico. Entonces se giró y señaló con un dedo a Ronald.

-Tú. – le espetó entrecerrando los ojos. – Eres prefecto, no puedes ir peleándote con la gente porque sí. Y no me respondas – añadió al ver como el chico abría la boca. – Estamos de acuerdo en que es un gilipollas, pero madura un poco y no saltes a la primera de cambio.

Ron asintió con las orejas rojas y la siguió hasta el comedor acompañado de Harry que le miraba acusatoriamente.

-¿Y si ahora se enfada y nos ayuda con los deberes? – preguntó en un susurro. Lo último que le faltaba era que Hermione le escuchara y se cabrease también con él.

-¿Te estás poniendo de su parte? Me ha llamado estúpido, Harry. El estúpido de Malfoy me ha llamado A MI estúpido. – dijo indignado sentándose a la mesa.

-Te pasas el día hablando de él, Ronald. – dijo Ginny detrás de él. – ¡Hola chicos! – dijo mirando al resto de sus amigos. Se sentó junto a su hermano y le sonrió socarronamente. – Voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta o algo.

El comentario de la chica se ganó una no muy discreta colleja por parte del pelirrojo, mientras Harry intentaba contener una carcajada y Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Neville acercándose un poco más a Ron. –Hola Ginny.- saludó a la pelirroja.

-Pues que ese pedazo de imbécil mortífago me ha llamado estúpido porque ÉL ha aparecido de la nada y se ha chocado conmigo. Si pudiera tirarle al lago y que el calamar gigante se lo comiera, lo haría. Si estuviese muerto todo sería más bonito.

Hermione le dio un manotazo en el brazo y negó con la cabeza. El bruto de Ron siempre hablando de más. ¿Era ella o todo lo que habían hecho esos tres días era hablar de Malfoy? Parecía que este año era para sus amigos un tema aún más apasionante que el Quidditch.

-No digas esas cosas, Ronald. – le riñó. – No se debe desear la muerte de alguien y no, aunque sea Malfoy tampoco.

El chico le devolvió una mirada ceñuda mientras murmuraba cosas como "niñato mimado de mierda", "no puedes confiar ni en tus amigos" y "odio a Malfoy". Pero se le pasó el enfado en cuando apareció delante de sus narices la deliciosa comida del castillo.

-Estoy muerto de hambre. – dijo abalanzándose hacia el pollo. Sus amigos se rieron y empezaron a servirse ellos también la comida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba tirado en uno de los sofás de su Sala Común con la mano sobre la frente y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Llevaba dos días de un humor terrible, pero su encontronazo con Potter y su séquito le habían devuelto un poco su buen humor. Pero había durado lo que tardó en llegar hasta su Sala y encontrarse a Pansy llorando a moco tendido en su habitación. Joder. Cuando las cosas parecían que volvían a su habitual calma, le comunicaban a su amiga que su madre había sufrido un "accidente" y que estaba en San Mugo. Aunque ninguno lo dijese en voz alta, todos sabían quienes habían sido. Pegó un puñetazo al respaldo del sillón. Joder. Ya ni sus familias estaban a salvo de esa panda de desgraciados traidores a la sangre que creían que hacían un bien al mundo acabando con la gente que ellos consideraban escoria. Putos desgraciados.

Se levantó de un salto del sofá y se lió a patadas con los muebles qué más cerca le quedaban. Joder, joder, joder. Esto se les estaba yendo de las manos. Su amiga había dicho que quizá sí fue de verdad un accidente pero Draco no era tonto, "demasiada casualidad" le había dicho. No, estaba claro que no había sido un simple accidente. Daba gracias de que a su familia o a la de Blaise no le hubiese pasado nada. De momento.

-Maldito viejo, maldito Snape y maldito colegio de mierda. – murmuró entre dientes. Estaba furioso. Más que cuándo falló la estúpida misión de matar al estúpido, aunque admirable pero jamás lo admitiría, viejo. ¿Cómo era posible que los profesores no hiciesen nada? El otro día la vieja de Herbología vio el empujón que le metieron cuando pasaba cerca del invernadero, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo la buena señora? NADA. Ahí se quedó, mirando. Y él juraba que había visto un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. Maldita ella también. Ojalá hubiese una plaga y acabase con todos.

-Piensas tan alto que me duele la cabeza.- La voz de Theodore Nott le sorprendió y le dirigió una helada mirada.

Genial. Ahora venía el Señor Tranquilidad a joderle. Bufó, le pegó otra patada al sofá y se sentó. Theodore alzó una ceja y tomo asiento junto a él.

-Estoy hasta los huevos de esta mierda de sitio y de esta panda de imbéciles. –le dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de su compañero, retándole a que le dijera algo.

-Pues vete.- Respondió simplemente él levantando los hombros.

Draco rodó los ojos. La inhumana tranquilidad del chico llegaba a veces a ser molesta. ¿Por qué no estaba también él enfadado? ¿Acaso no se trataba de sus amigos también?

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Theo. Si me voy, él los matará. Se libraron del castigo una vez, pero no quiero tentar a la suerte.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo? No puedes cuidar de todo el mundo eternamente. Llegará un momento en el que estés tan pendiente de la seguridad de los demás que olvidarás la tuya propia.

-¿Y? No hagas preguntas absurdas, Nott.

El moreno guardó silencio. Hacía muchos años que conocía a Draco Malfoy y no dejaba de asombrarle lo cabezota y ciego que era. Detrás de toda esa capa de mala fama que él mismo se había ocupado de engordar había una persona excepcional. Es cierto que era bastante egoísta, pero siempre anteponía la seguridad y el bienestar de su familia al suyo propio. No le importaba cargar con la culpa del mundo si su familia y sus amigos estaban tranquilos. En cierta forma le admiraba secretamente por ello.

-Draco, si en tu misión de salvar a todo el mundo dejas que te maten…. ¿de qué habrá servido? No puedes protegerles las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año. No puedes. Punto. Tienen que aprender a cuidarse solitos. Sí, también hablo de tus padres. Y de los suyos. No aprenderán a defenderse en la vida si siempre que tienen un problema estás tú ahí para solucionarlo.

El rubio miró a su amigo con una sonrisa muy leve en los labios, se levantó del sofá y le pegó una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo dices de una forma que me hacer ver como Potter.- dijo.- Y claro que es mi deber protegerles, soy el mayor. Y a mis padres también, se lo debo. Casi mueren por mi culpa, Theodore. Ellos me han cuidado toda su vida, lo justo es que ahora yo haga lo mismo. Soy Draco Malfoy. – terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba caminando hacia la escaleras de su dormitorio, cuándo la voz del chico le llamó.

-He oído que hoy Weasley casi te lanza una maldición.

Draco se paró al borde de las escaleras y se volvió hacia él con una ceja alzada.

-Tonterías. El muy inútil me ha arrollado cuando iba caminando tranquilamente y, claro, le he tenido que recordar lo que era.

-¿Pobre?

-También, pero no. Una estúpida comadreja. Pero por supuesto se ha tenido que poner en medio su novio para hacer su buena acción del día.- bufó.- Cómo si ese pudiera meterme miedo.

-Reconoce que Potter es hábil con la varita.

-Potter, sí. Pero el imbécil de Weasley no podría lanzar un hechizo correctamente ni estando bajo un Imperius.

-Buenas noches, Draco. – dijo su compañero.

-Buenas noches, Theo. – respondió él. Se dio la vuelta y continuó subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios. Sí, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, meterse con el Trío Maravilla siempre conseguía ponerle de buen humor. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Mañana enviaría una carta a su madre para que se asegurase de no salir sola. Si no podía protegerla personalmente, se encargaría de que no saliese de casa si no era estrictamente necesario.

0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se levantó ese día con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara., se desperezó y se quedó un rato más en la cama. Era sábado y además su cumpleaños, así que se merecía hacer el vago un rato más. En el segundo en el que cerró los ojos escuchó la puerta abrirse de par en par y algo naranja correr hacia ella y aplastarla.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – La voz de su amiga le llego amortiguada. Hermione empezó a reírse mientras tironeaba de la manga del pijama de Ginny.

-Ginny, que me ahogas. – soltó ella.

-Perdona.- la pelirroja se puso de rodillas a un lado de la cama y ayudó a levantarla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Merendamos fuera? ¿Qué hacemos, Mione?

Ella se rio, desde luego Ginny tenía una vitalidad envidiable por las mañanas. Se levantó de la cama, fue al armario y se sentó enfrente. ¿Y qué se ponía de ropa? ¿Falda? Hacía mucho frío para eso. ¿Pantalones? Pero, a ella le apetecía ponerse un vestido. Suspiró.

-No sé qué ponerme. – le dijo a la otra chica. Su amiga le miró burlona y saltó hasta ella.

-¡Vestido! Y yo me pongo otro y ¡NOS VAMOS DE FIESTA CON LUNA! Solas las tres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Habían salido de la Sala Común buscando a Ron y a Harry pero no les vieron, así que decidieron bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar y, tal vez, encontrárselos. Realmente ya era tarde y aún tenían que buscar a Luna para contarle el plan, le recordó Ginny.

Llegaron a las puertas de roble y Hermione se paró, nerviosa. Cogió aire y le pareció una estupidez todo aquello, solo era su cumpleaños. Ni que no lo hubiese pasado nunca en el castillo, pensó.

Entraron y se sentaron junto a un sonriente Neville. Este se giró y abrazó a Hermione con cariño.

-Felicidades, Hermione. – le deseó. La chica le devolvió el abrazo y se lo agradeció.

-¿Has visto ya a los chicos? Cuándo me he levantado no les he visto en la habitación.

-No, Neville. – le respondió la pelirroja. – Pero vamos a salir con Luna así que cuándo te juntes con ellos les avisas, ¿vale?

El chico asintió y salió del comedor en busca de sus compañeros. ¿Quizá estaban en el campo? Hacía un día bastante bueno, pero no recordaba que tuviesen entrenamiento. Además, si Ginny no iba, y ella estaba en el equipo, sería porque definitivamente habría algo más que les mantenía ocupados.

Hermione le observó hasta que abandonó el salón y se giró hacia su amiga con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Crees que se habrán olvidado de qué día es hoy? – murmuró.

-¿Qué? No.- negó la chica con la cabeza. – Sabes que mi hermano es un poco burro y que Harry es un tanto despistado, pero eres su mejor amiga. Nunca se olvidarían de tu cumpleaños, Mione.

Le dio una palmada a la morena en el hombro y con una sonrisa radiante la animó a que buscasen a Luna o al final no harían nada, así que se dirigieron a la Torre de Ravenclaw esperando que su amiga estuviese allí.

Estuvieron hablando todo el camino sobre el nuevo año, las expectativas que tenían, los nuevos sueños, y los que habían dejado apartados durante un tiempo. Hablaron de cómo sería su vida si Voldemort no existiera, si nunca se hubiesen conocido, si no fuesen brujas. Y entre risas, silencios de compresión y algún que otro empujón, llegaron a su destino.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su compañera. Hermione sonrió y sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su capa que ella reconoció como una de las monedas que usaron en el E.D.

-Sabía que debía guardar al menos un par para casos de emergencia. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Le di la otra a Luna porque nosotras vivimos en la misma Torre, le dije que cuando estuviera activada debía encontrarnos allí.

Puso en marcha el mecanismo de la moneda y esperaron a que la rubia hiciera su aparición. No pasaron más de tres minutos cuándo escucharon abrirse el retrato y vieron salir por ella a su amiga.

-¡Luna! – La chica pegó un brinco por la sorpresa, pero en cuestión de segundos recuperó su sonrisa.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! Pensé que había pasado algo. – Le reprochó a la morena.- Por cierto, ¡FELICIDADES HERMIONEEEEEE! – exclamó lanzándose sobre esta.

-Gracias, Luna.- respondió la aludida.- Habíamos pensado en salir a pasar el día fuera, ¿te apetece venir?

-Por supuesto, voy a coger mi capa y salgo. Aunque, - añadió volviéndose hacia ellas- quizá se te meta algún drandle entre el pelo y te deje clava, Hermione. He oído que les gustan mucho las castañas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Aquel 19 de septiembre se había despertado mucho más pronto de lo normal porque su cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Pansy. Se levantó, bajó a la Sala Común, le escribió una breve carta a su madre y se dirigió a la lechucería. Pensó en coger la lechuza de Blaise porque llamaba mucho menos la atención que la suya, pero al final se decidió por una del colegio. Mientras menos riesgos corriese mejor, aunque había protegido la carta con un hechizo de invisibilidad por si acaso acababa en manos equivocadas.

Bajó al Gran Comedor y se quedó en su asiento, pensando, analizando todas las posibles soluciones que se le presentaban. Joder. Todo era una mierda. A veces pensaba que nada de lo que hacía merecía la pena, ¿y si estaban todos equivocados? Desde que él volvió las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. ¿Y si había estado todo el rato luchando por una causa equivocada? Hacía meses que ya no le veía sentido a nada y empezaba a hacerse demasiadas preguntas. Por supuesto que creía en la superioridad de la sangre y aborrecía a todos aquellos nacidos de muggles, pero en los últimos años no había habido más que muerte, destrucción y dolor. ¿Quiénes eran realmente los buenos? ¿Podía ser alguien malo si luchaba por lo que creía? ¿Quién estaba en posesión de la verdad? ¿Quién decidía qué causa era justa? ¿En qué se basaban? No se engañaba, no era una buena persona y no quería serlo. Pero…. ¿era correcto lo que hacía, lo que había hecho?

Tampoco es que le pareciese correcto lo que hacían Potter y su Orden, porque eran unos analfabetos con complejo de héroe y le daban vergüenza como magos, pero tampoco estaba de parte de Voldemort. ¿O sí? ¿Lo estuvo alguna vez? No sabía si todas las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de los años habían sido propias o reflejos de las de su padre. Suspiró. Como un acto reflejo se tocó el brazo en el que la Marca estaba presente, recordándole día a día quién era.

Quién debía ser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llevaba todo el día esperando a que sus amigos la felicitasen y no estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía. ¿Se habrían olvidado de su cumpleaños realmente? Quizá era una treta y esperaban sorprenderla en cualquier momento. Bueno, sorprendida sí que estaba. Había pasado una tarde estupenda con las chicas, no habían salido de los terrenos pero tampoco había hecho falta. Ginny le había preparado una especie de fiesta al aire libre solo para ellas con muchísima comida, demasiada para su gusto, muchas anécdotas y muchas risas. Le habían llegado los regalos de sus padres, libros ¿cómo no?, y de sus tíos, unos bonitos pantalones que la sorprendieron.. Luna la había obsequiado con unos originales pendientes de lechuzas hechos a mano y Hermione estaba secretamente conmovida. Por su parte, la pelirroja le había dado un álbum lleno de recuerdos juntas y una promesa de amistad "más allá del tiempo y el espacio", había dicho. Sí, había sido un día bastante bueno pero….algo faltaba.

Giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Harry, ¿acaso no había notado su ausencia durante todo el día? ¿Neville no les había dicho nada? Estaba confusa, llevaba media hora mirándoles jugar al ajedrez pero ellos parecían ajenos a su presencia. Bufó. Era el colmo. No solo se pasaban una semana diciéndole que estaba muy rarita y cuchicheando sobre ella, porque sabía que hablaban de ella, sino que ahora encima se olvidaban de su cumpleaños.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación sin acercarse a sus amigos, no se lo merecían. Ella desde luego no pensaba reclamarles nada, ya se darían cuenta ellos solitos. Estaba hasta las narices de ser buena con la gente y acabar siendo de la que se olvidaba todo el mundo. Pues no. Estaba enfadada, más que enfadada. Pegó un portazo al entrar en la habitación, se sacó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, se puso el pijama y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Estaba decepcionada, y herida, y sorprendida. Entrecerró los ojos y la suave luz de la luna le dio de lleno, bañándola por completo, calmándola un poco.

-Menudos estúpidos.- murmuró a la noche.


	4. Chapter 3: Despertar

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso~ **

**Prometo, de verdad de verdad de verdad, que el próximo será más interesante. De todas formas espero que os guste ^^ **

**Os agradeceré si me dejáis alguna opinión, y si no lo hacéis os agradezco haberlo leído. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, da gusto saber que hay a gente que le gusta esta historia. Si tenéis alguna opinión a cerca de lo que pueda pasar, sois libres de contármela. **

**_Por supuesto nada de esto es mío, salvo la propia historia. Todo lo demás pertenece a una mente muy superior a la mía. _**

**Yuuhy.**

**Capítulo**** 3: Despertar.**

Octubre y Noviembre pasaron como un suspiro y se encontraron de pronto con las fiestas de Diciembre. Navidad. Siempre había sido su fiesta favorita del año por las reuniones familiares y el ambiente de felicidad que había en Londres por la calle, pero ese año no estaba de humor para celebraciones. Les había mandado una lechuza a sus padres informándoles de que esa Navidad pensaba quedarse en el castillo, "para hacer compañía a los chicos" les había dicho.

Mentira. Ellos sí se iban a casa.

Se quedaba porque necesitaba quedarse sola y pensar, o quedarse sola y no pensar. Les había contado a sus amigos que no se iba para poder adelantar los millones de deberes que seguro que les mandaban.

Mentira.

Se echó las mantas por la cabeza y cerró los ojos, aún estaba enfadada, más bien decepcionada, con Ron y Harry por no haberse acordado de su cumpleaños. No les había dicho nada, pero había empezado a notar que ahora estaba mucho más a la defensiva con todo el mundo. Aún no tenía muy claro lo que era pero llevaba semanas de un humor horrible, le molestaba todo el maldito mundo. Qué pesadilla, es que no la dejaban en paz ni un segundo. "Hermione ayúdame con esto, ayúdame con lo otro, corrígeme esto, préstame no sé qué…." Harta estaba, harta. ¿Es que no podían hacer nada solitos?

Y ahora encima se acercaba Navidad. Joder. Menudo asco de año estaba resultando ser…y solo llevaban tres meses de clase. Era increíble porque había momentos en los que deseaba que no hubiese clases nunca más, y eso la aterraba. ¿Se estaba volviendo como el vago de Ronald? Igual le había pegado su estupidez.

-Para.- se dijo.- Esta no eres tú.

No era la primera vez que se olvidaban de felicitarla así que no entendía por qué ahora le afectaba tanto, total, solo era un cumpleaños. Pero….por alguna razón había empezado a albergar rencor hacia ellos, hacia el pelirrojo sobretodo. Cada vez que hacía algo, ella veía la parte negativa; cada vez que decía algo, ella solo estaba pendiente de rebatirlo. Se estaba comportando como una cría pequeña y lo sabía, pero lo más gracioso es que parecía que nadie más se había dado cuenta.

Durante las primeras semanas de curso había intentado ser menos seria con los estudios, tomarse las cosas como se las tomaba el resto del mundo, divertirse un rato sin pensar en las consecuencias todo el tiempo, pero parecía que algo fallaba. Esa no era ella. Y entonces… ¿quién era realmente? En el último mes tampoco se sentía completamente bien en la biblioteca, los libros ya no le decían nada, o sí pero ella no les escuchaba, los trabajos resultaban aburridos….Quizá había perdido su toque, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.

Por eso quería quedare sola en Navidad. Sin amigos, sin reuniones, sin distracciones, para poder pensar y analizar quién era.

Quién quería realmente ser.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o00oo0o

Definitivamente estaba resultado el peor curso de la Historia, peor que el año en el que casi se queda manco y la imbécil de la sangre sucia casi le rompe la cara. Bueno, por lo menos habían dejado de molestar a sus amigos. Al menos en su presencia, y eso ya podía considerarse una victoria. Pobres inocentes que pensaban que iban a poder hundirle. No había nacido en el mundo la persona que pudiese hacer frente realmente a Draco Malfoy, pensó.

No le había llegado ni un lejano rumor sobre algún ataque reciente, así que supuso que su madre se encontraba bien…aunque no hubiese respondido a sus cartas. La madre de Pansy parecía que poco a poco, muy poco a poco, se iba recuperando, e incluso parecía que la muchacha también había empezado a recuperar su envidiable vitalidad. La gente había dejado de murmurar por los pasillos, ya casi no le hechizaban a traición, y habían ganado el partido contra Ravenclaw.

Sí, parecía que las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar.

Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, en Navidad. Odiaba esa endiablada fiesta en la que todo el mundo aparentaba una permanente felicidad que, él estaba seguro, no sentían. Era una falsedad de celebración, y encima le dejaban en el maldito castillo solo como un maldito elfo doméstico. No es que le pareciese mal que sus amigos se fueran con sus respectivas familias, estaba claro que era lo correcto, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo y eso le enfadaba. No le parecía nada justo, ¿por qué tenía que quedarse encerrado? Aunque en el fondo sabía que mantener las tradiciones era lo mejor y que si este año volvía a casa, despertaría el interés de gente que prefería mantener lejos. Pero seguía sin parecerle justo. Menudo coñazo de Navidad que le esperaba, y seguro que los malditos profesores les mandaban toneladas de deberes en esos dos días que quedaban para las vacaciones. Genial, simplemente genial.

Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha caliente. Nunca entendería a esa gente que se duchaba con agua helada, que no fría, en pleno invierno. ¿A qué jugaban? Tendría que estar prohibido, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso?

Cuándo terminó de vestirse, bajó a la Sala Común y se dio cuenta de que estaba inusualmente desierta para ser tan tarde. Ah, claro, todo el mundo estaría preparando sus cosas a pasar las fiestas con su familia. Todos menos él. ¿Y si era el único de su curso en el castillo? Bufó. Iban a ser las Navidades más aburridas de su vida, estaba seguro. Por lo menos Potter se iba también y se llevaba con él al imbécil de su novio, aunque por ahí había escuchado que la chica Granger se quedaba. No negaba que eso había llamado poderosamente su atención, ¿El Trío de Oro iban a pasar las vacaciones separados? Había estado observándoles, como siempre realmente, y había notado que ciertas rutinas se habían roto. ¿O era solo su imaginación? No, estaba claro que algo pasaba con esos tres. Y bueno, si iba a estar solo en el castillo se encargaría de averiguar lo que sea que hubiese pasado. No es que le interesase, pero si obtenía una buena información quizá Voldemort les dejase en paz un tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Cómo había imaginado, se habían puesto de acuerdo todos los profesores para mandarles trabajos absurdos sobre redacciones absurdas. ¡Merlín!, y aún quedaba Snape. No es que odiase Pociones, secretamente era una de sus asignaturas favoritas, pero…tampoco le apetecía pasar las vacaciones escondida detrás de los libros. Era irónico.

Así que allí estaba ella, con Harry a un lado y Ron al otro, parada enfrente de la puerta del aula de Pociones.

-Podría acabarse ya este día.- Por una vez desde hacía tiempo le daba la razón al pelirrojo.

-Venga.- susurró el moreno.- Está empezando a llegar todo el mundo, entremos.

Abrieron con cuidado la puerta del aula y se sentaron en la primera fila, como siempre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la clase se llenó de alumnos, todo lo llena que podía estar con los pocos que eran.

-Bien.- La voz del director rebotó en las paredes de piedra, seguido de un nada suave portazo.- Como regalo de Navidad voy a mandarles un trabajo muy especial.- los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse. Por supuesto, ¿cómo había alguien podido pensar que Snape les dejaría tranquilos esas vacaciones?- ¡Silencio! El trabajo será por parejas y no tiene un tema específico, pero, por supuesto, tiene que tratar sobre algo mágico.- Añadió fijando su mirada en Hermione.- Me da exactamente igual si es de animales, árboles, hechizos o magos. Pero TIENE que ser por parejas….- se creó un silencio expectante por el tono utilizado en ese comentario – de una casa diferente a la propia, por supuesto. Aprenderán a trabajar en equipo les guste o no.

-Si hombre, ahora pretenderá que trabajemos con serpientes.- Le susurró Ronald a su amigo. Hermione se giró hacia él y le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Es que no podía estar ni diez minutos sin abrir la boca?

-Le ruego que si tiene algo que decir lo haga en voz alta, Señor Weasley. O de lo contrario cierre el pico en mi clase. – Se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a apuntar los requisitos del proyecto.

_Trabajo por parejas._

_Casas diferentes._

_Tema voluntario._

_Extensión mínima de 5.000 palabras._

_Fecha de entrega: 8 de Enero. _

5000 palabras. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer un trabajo sobre árboles con 5000 palabras? Desde luego ella no pensaba elegir un tema tan…. ¿poco interesante? Y ¿desde cuándo Snape mandaba trabajos con mínimo de palabras? Por un momento se sintió como en el colegio muggle.

-Dos de nosotros tendremos que ir juntos, somos más que ellos.- Le susurró Harry. Sí, igual con suerte le tocaba alguien de su misma casa. O tal vez….tal vez Snape le dejaba hacer el trabajo sola.

-Por supuesto las parejas se harán por sorteo.- Los murmullos de protesta se hicieron más y más audibles. ¿Por qué tenía siempre la manía de fastidiarles la vida?

-Lo que nos faltaba. ¿Y si nos toca con Zabini? O peor…..con Malfoy.

-Deja de quejarte, Ronald. Esto es bueno para nosotros.

-Hermione, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? No haces más que arremeter contra mi.- Añadió ceñudo.

-Tonterías, Ron.- Intentó sonreírle alegremente.- Es solo que esto también me pilla de sorpresa y estoy un poco preocupada.

-Ya que tienen tanto que hablar,- "mierda" pensó, ahora Snape estaba delante de su mesa juzgándoles la vida.- ¿les importaría ser los primeros? En mi escritorio hay unos papeles en blanco, cuando elija el suyo el nombre de su compañero aparecerá escrito. Señorita Granger, puede levantarse.

Genial, y ahora por el estúpido de Ronald era ella la que tenía que empezar. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la mesa del director, mientras notaba las miradas de la clase sobre ella. Cogió un papel con las manos temblorosas y al girarlo el nombre de su pareja apareció con una caligrafía fina y regular.

_Pansy Parkinson. _

Genial. Parkinson.

-El nombre, señorita Granger. En voz alta si es tan amable.

-Pansy Parkinson.

La aludida levantó la vista de su cuaderno y se quedó mirando a la muchacha plantada delante de la mesa de Snape. ¿Había dicho su nombre? Parpadeó. ¿Le tocaba trabajar con Granger?

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó aún sin entender del todo. - ¿Nos toca juntas?

-¿Tiene algún problema con su compañera, señorita Parkinson?

Pues claro que tenía un problema, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a hacer el trabajo si una estaba en el castillo y la otra no? Porque…desde luego ella no pensaba quedarse allí las vacaciones. Y además, era Granger.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer el trabajo si una está en el castillo y la otra no? Ella podría hacerlo con alguna otra persona que también se quedase aquí….

¿Qué? Draco se giró hacia su amiga. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Le acababa de cargar con Granger a él? Porque sabía que el único de aquella maldita clase que se quedaba era él. Le pegó una patada por debajo del pupitre.

-¿Estás loca? – siseó.- Que tú no la quieras de compañera no te da derecho a cargarle el muerto a otro.

-Vamos, Draco, deja de molestar. Míralo por el lado positivo, así podrás sacar tu lado maruja y sonsacarle qué le pasa con Potter y el pobretón.-Contestó la chica.

Snape cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta. Le quitó el papel de las manos a Hermione y se giró hacia Ron.

-Muy bien, señorita Parkinson, el señor Weasley será su nuevo compañero.- le lanzó una especie de sonrisa rara, por lo que pudo advertir Hermione, y continuó.- Felicidades.

¿Qué? Se volvió hacia Draco y le pilló con una mueca de satisfacción pintada en la cara. Genial. Prefería mil veces trabajar con la sangre sucia a hacerlo con el idiota de su amigo.

-Eso es el Karma.- le susurró Zabini.- Seguro que será un trabajo interesante.

-Oh, ¡cállate! – le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos mirando al pelirrojo.- ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre el Karma?

-Vuelva a coger otro papel, señorita Granger.

Hermione giró sobre si misma y se quedó mirando la mesa. Era obvio que solo podía hacer el trabajo con quien sea que se quedase en el colegio, o igual tenía suerte y todos se iban y podía hacerlo sola.

_Draco Malfoy._

No.

No. No. No.

Joder. Estaba acabada.

Incluso prefería hacer el trabajo con la amiga tonta de Parkinson.

Cualquiera menos Malfoy.

-El nombre, señorita Granger. – La voz de su profesor la sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza despacio. Bien, le había tocado con el rubio y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Pero tenía muy claro que no dejaría que eso afectase a su trabajo.

Después de todo seguía siendo Hermione Granger.

-Draco Malfoy.- Sentenció con voz neutral.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba sentado frente a Theodore con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Le había pedido por favor, o algo que tenía la intención de sonar así, que se quedase con él en vacaciones porque realmente no tenía nada que hacer fuera. Pero no, el señorito había decidido abandonarle a su suerte e irse a ver a unas primas a Austria. Primas. Que seguro que no venía desde hacía siglos y que no eran tan importantes. Gruñó. Menudo traidor.

-Venga Draco, solo son un par de semanas. Ni que no hubieses estado nunca solo. Además, realmente no lo estarás.- El aludido levantó una ceja.- Crabbe y Goyle también se quedan.

El rubio bufó, que esos dos se quedasen era exactamente igual que quedarse solo. Y encima tenía que hacer el maldito trabajo de pociones con la maldita sangre sucia de Granger. Si pensaba que esas Navidades iban a ser una mierda, con eso definitivamente iban a ser un infierno. ¿Y de qué narices iban a hacer el trabajo? Seguro que Granger quería hablar sobre los pobres e incomprendidos elfos domésticos y toda esa porquería, y desde luego él no pensaba rebajarse a eso. Harían el trabajo a su manera y punto.

-Claro, como a ti no te ha tocado con ella y tú sí puedes salir de aquí.- murmuró más para si mismo que para el chico.

Como si lo hubiesen pensado todos a la vez, las puertas de los dormitorios se abrieron y por las escaleras empezaron a bajar sus compañeros de curso con sus respectivos baúles.

Bueno, ahora era oficial que las vacaciones de Navidad empezaban. Se levantó del sillón y sonrió a su amigo.

-Vamos a almorzar o no te dará tiempo a irte.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Madre mía, menuda pesadilla de persona. Si no le había preguntado quinientas veces si estaba segura de quedarse y si estaría bien, no lo había hecho ninguna.

-Que sí, Ron. No seas pesado.-Le dijo con voz cansina. – Gracias por vuestra preocupación, pero ya soy mayorcita. De verdad que estaré bien.- Añadió al ver sus caras de preocupación. – Además, Luna también se queda.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, no es que no le cayera bien la chica pero…había que admitir que no la consideraba una persona fiable del todo por muy buena bruja que fuera. Había algo en ella….en la forma en la que miraba siempre a la gente que le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero si Hermione estaba convencida de quedarse en el castillo, él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Vale.-Le dio un abrazo de despedida y cogió su baúl.- Pero ten cuidado con Malfoy. Si intenta algo pégale una patada en sus nobles….

-¡Ronald!-le interrumpió su hermana.- ¿Quieres dejarla en paz ya de una vez? Ni que fueses su padre.

-Bueno, Herms, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos si necesitas algo.- las chicas se abrazaron y la castaña tuvo una pequeña sensación de vacío al soltar a la pelirroja. Muy en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que solo la echaría de menos a ella. Era un sentimiento inquietante.

-Sí, tranquila. Vamos, que al final perderéis el tren. ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis que os acompañe a la estación?

-No, no. – Harry le sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo.- Tú termina de desayunar. ¡Y mándanos alguna carta!

Se despidió de ellos en las puertas del Gran Comedor y se dispuso a buscar a la única amiga que le quedaba en el castillo, Luna. Paseó la vista por el enorme salón y no encontró su rubia cabeza en ninguna de las mesas, y eso la extrañó. ¿Dónde podía estar la chica? Dudó que estuviese en su Torre, así que se dirigió a un compañero de la misma casa que la chica y le pidió por favor que si la veía le dijese que Hermione Granger la esperaba en la biblioteca.

0o000o0o0o0o0o

Entró con paso decidido en la enorme estancia y suspiró, la había buscado por todas partes y ese era el último lugar que le quedaba. Miró un poco por encima y la vio en una de las mesas del fondo, escudriñando libros como siempre. ¿Dónde iba a estar si no la sabelotodo de Granger? Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

-Granger.- susurró cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella. La chica pegó un brote del asiento y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Hablar del trabajo.- Se sentó enfrente de ella, se estiró todo lo que pudo sobre la silla y cruzó los brazos.- ¿De qué lo vamos a hacer? Y es obvio que de elfos domésticos no va a ser.

-¿Elfos? –preguntó cerrando su libro. ¿Qué pintaban los elfos en el trabajo?

-Sí, Granger, ya sabes, esos pequeños seres endemoniados que…

-Sí, sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. ¿Habías pensado en algo?- Cuando antes terminaran esa conversación antes podría seguir leyendo.

El rubio rodó los ojos, ¿acaso se hacía la tonta? Pues claro que había pensado algo, algo bueno de verdad. Algo que dejaría con la boca abierta a toda la clase, y solo le faltaba que ella aceptase. Y estaba seguro que lo haría porque no tenía otra opción.

-Claro que he pensado en algo, sangre sucia.- La chica bufó. Desde luego el inmaduro de Malfoy no podía estar ni cinco minutos sin insultarla.- Haremos el trabajo sobre Los Círculos de la Magia.

-¿Haremos? Ni siquiera me has pedido opinión.

-No me hace falta, vas a hacerlo te guste o no. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo dividiremos en dos partes, y luego haremos la conclusión juntos. Tú Magia Blanca y todo que entre en esa categoría, y yo me encargaré de la parte oscura.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hacerlo como tú digas? – Hermione se reclinó en la silla y le miró ceñuda. Iba listo si se había presentado ahí pensando que ella iba a quedarse calladita y aceptar lo que dijera. –Hagámoslo al revés.- El chico alzó una ceja.- Ya que tú tienes más…experiencia con las Artes Ocuras, hazlo sobre la Blanca y yo al revés. Así seremos más objetivos.

-¿Más objetivos? Es obvio que tú no podrás serlo.

Menuda imbecilidad de crío, por Merlín. ¿Qué ella no podía ser objetiva? Bufó. Se iba a enterar ese niñato.

-Paso de discutir contigo, hurón. Haremos el trabajo a mi manera o no lo haremos. –Recogió sus libros y su mochila y se puso en pie.- Tú decides.

-Te noto impaciente por escribir sobre los malos, Granger. ¿No será que realmente eres una de los nuestros?

Mierda.

Notó como la chica le observaba ceñuda, y procuró poner una expresión neutral en su rostro.

-Como sea, sangre sucia. Mañana aquí a la misma hora y hablaremos del tema.- Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.

Cuándo llegó a su Torre se tiró en el primer sofá que vio. Estaba seguro de que la sabelotodo no sospechaba nada sobre su Marca o ya habría venido el Ministerio a por él, pero era muy perceptiva y él casi se dejaba al descubierto. O quizá la chica pensase que se refería a ellos como Slytherin y no como Mortífagos. Gruñó. Maldita cría. La odiaba incluso más que a Potter, porque ella era una estúpida sangre sucia y tenía algo que no se merecía.

Todos aquellos nacidos de muggles capaces de utilizar magia eran como una plaga.

Y estaba muy claro lo que se hacía con las plagas.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Estaba francamente sorprendida con la idea de Malfoy para el trabajo. ¿Los Círculos de la Magia? Era un…poco peligroso hacer un trabajo sobre eso tal y como estaban las cosas, pero Snape les había dicho que tenían carta blanca. Y había que reconocer que era una oportunidad de oro para poder indagar sobre Magia Negra y tal vez encontrase repuestas a todas esas preguntas que se había hecho desde que descubrió lo que era.

Miró el reloj y se desperezó, llevaba cuatro horas en la biblioteca y aún no había rastro de Luna. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, habría activado la moneda en ese caso. ¡La moneda! Se dio una bofetada mental, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiese olvidado?

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó la pequeña moneda dorada. Justo iba a activarla cuándo un empujón la interrumpió.

-¡Hermione!

La castaña se giró y ahí estaba su rubia amiga. Le dio un rápido abrazo y se apartó para que se sentase a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Te he buscado por mil sitios.

-Sí, lo siento. –Luna juntó las manos pidiéndole perdón y le sonrió levemente. – Me entretuve y no me fijé en la hora que era. ¿Has comido? ¿Vamos juntas? ¿O tienes algo más que hacer? Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Hermione negó con una sonrisa en los labios, no era de extrañar que hubiese estado con la cabeza en las nubes. Pero en el fondo estaba intrigada, ¿qué habría estado haciendo? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y pensó que si necesitaba saberlo ya se lo contaría.

-Vamos a comer.- Le contestó.- Tengo cosas que contarte.

Cuando llegaron al Comedor se dio cuenta de la poquísima gente que se había quedado ese año en el castillo, estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto tan vacío. Se sentó junto a Luna en la enorme mesa de Gryffindor y miró alrededor. Realmente de los mayores no se había quedado mucha gente, ¿sería por decisión propia?

-¿Y?-Su amiga se llenó el plato de carne con patatas y la miró sonriente. - ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ah, sí. –Entrecerró los ojos y se sirvió algo de comida ella también.- Me ha tocado con Malfoy para hacer el trabajo, - dijo pinchando con rabia una patata.- ¿Y a ti?

-¿El de Snape? – la castaña asintió.- Con una chica muy simpática llamada Amanda, dice que le gustaría hacerlo sobre los unicornios.

-Son seres fascinantes, seguro que os lleváis bien. –Le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió. Unicornios. Harry tendría mucho que aportar a ese trabajo, desde luego. – Quizá puedas pedirle información a Harry.

-Sí. Pero Hermione,- la aludida dejó de comer y la miró esperando que continuase – aún no me has dicho cuál es el problema de trabajar con Draco Malfoy.

¿Perdona? Hermione parpadeó y miró a Luna con el ceño fruncido, ¿estaba bromeando? Vale que para la rubia todo el mundo era medianamente bueno por alguna razón u otra, pero estaban hablando de Malfoy. De Draco-_te-voy-a-hacer-la-vida-imposible_-Malfoy.

-Luna.- Dejó los cubiertos a un lado y se giró completamente hacia ella.- Es Malfoy.- Dijo como si fuese obvio. -¿No lo entiendes?

-Sí, - asintió con fuerza y sus pendientes de fresas asomaron por sus orejas.- Vas a hacer un trabajo con alguien a quién odias.- Hizo una pausa y bebió un trago de zumo.- Pero al principio también odiabas a Ron y a Harry.

-¿Qué?- ¿Y ahora que tenían que ver ellos en eso?- No es lo mismo Luna .A ellos no les odiaba, solo les tenía un poco de rabia. ¡Es Malfoy! - Añadió haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.- No es capaz de comportarse como una persona civilizada ni diez segundos.

-Vamos, Herms, no creo que sea tan malo. –Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo, ¿pero se estaba escuchando? No si ahora la mala sería ella por no querer trabajar con él.- Parece que este curso está un poco solo, ¿no? Me da un poco de pena.

-¿Que te da pena? – Bueno, a ella las primeras semanas también. Tal vez. ¡Pero era Malfoy!

-¿A ti no? Al pobre le han dejado de lado hasta los de su propia casa. Eso es un poco triste.

-Cambiando de tema, -volvió a coger los cubiertos y a comer, no le estaba gustando el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. –nuestro trabajo va a tratar sobre Los Círculos de la Magia.

Observó la reacción de su amiga y sonrió para si. Seguro que la cara de Snape iba a ser igualita a la suya.

-¿Vais a hablar…-se acercó más a ella y bajó la voz – de las Artes Oscuras? Hermione, que te podrían expulsar por eso. Que es Snape, igual se siente aludido o algo.

-Ha sido idea de Malfoy.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Y tienen que expulsar a alguien, que sea a él. –Aunque bien es cierto que eso de que su profesor se lo tomase como algo personal le preocupaba un poco.

Los enormes ojos azules de Luna la miraron con un brillo distinto y se removió en el asiento. No le gustaba que la observasen, y la chica tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir extrañamente vulnerable. Pero no había nada malo en tratar sobre ese tema, ¿verdad? Era algo que interesaba a todo el mundo, y era Historia. Iba a ser un trabajo totalmente objetivo, ninguno de los dos daría su opinión. Aunque Malfoy había dicho algo acerca de una conclusión. ¿Y qué pondría el rubio en el pergamino? Tal vez si se ayudaban mutuamente terminaban antes, y eso le daba más tiempo a solas para pensar. Bufó. Menuda tortura de vacaciones que iban a resultar ser.

Aunque en el fondo, o no tan en el fondo, se sentía sorprendentemente emocionada por hacerlo.


End file.
